Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 10: Underwater Showdown
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: The Wild Kratts are off to a secluded island to get some downtime and relaxation. There at their vacation spot, they find an unusual called the pistol shrimp. But unbeknownst to them, Zach begins eves dropping on Brandon to capture him and discover his secret identity. To save Brandon, the Kratt bros must use the power of the pistol shrimp.


Location: Marquesas Island

Featured Animals: Pistol Shrimp, Randall's Prawn Goby, Day Octopus

Villains of the Week: Zach Varmitech

Animal names: Slinger, Watchdog

The Wild Kratts arrived at a secluded island in the Pacific Ocean.

"Finally, the beach," said Aviva all dressed for the beach.

"Uh-huh, you said it," said Koki, also dressed for the beach.

"Can't wait to go surfing," said Jimmy with a surfboard, "Normally, we never get tired of a Creature Adventure, but man I'm beat!"

"Well, for your information, the only reason we're here is because you all outvoted me," said Martin with a disappointed look.

"Hey, bro, it's alright," said Chris, "This is the chance for them to fully relax."

"Hey babe, you coming?" Aviva asked Brandon.

"I don't think I can come out to the beach and relax just yet," said Brandon.

"But the island is secluded," said Koki, "I doubt there are any other people here besides us."

"But just to be safe," said Chris, "we should do a thorough scan of the entire island just to make sure it is completely unpopulated."

"Fine by me," said Koki who sets off the robotic guinea fowls to scan the island, "In the meantime, I'll be out soaking up the Sun. Better not forget my Sun-tanning lotion."

"And I think I just saw a big wave heading this wave," said Jimmy who is running after the wave, "Better not miss it!"

"You should go enjoy yourself, Aviva," said Brandon.

"But I had plans for us," said Aviva, "We were gonna go running down the beach, play some volleyball, build sand castles, snorkeling, …"

"But, until the island is thoroughly scanned, I can't risk my identity being revealed," said Brandon, "It would do more than just harm me; it will put all of you at risk, too."

"Okay, then," said Aviva, "I'll wait for the scan to complete, then we'll have fun at the beach."

"That sounds perfect," said Brandon.

Not far from the island the Wild Kratts are situated, Zach Varmitech flies towards it in his private jet.

"I want a full status report, pronto!" Zach commanded to his Zachbots.

The Zachbots are all busy working in the jet doing various tasks, from monitoring the screen to small jobs like cleaning the windows and keep Zach comfortable.

"So, you guys think you can oust be by having a ninja in your team, huh?" Zach talked to himself looking a monitor that has the Wild Kratts in it, "Well, I for one won't stand for this. If I'm gonna be the world's greatest evil genius, then I'll have to figure out a way to take out your big gun.

Zach thinks for a moment, "Hey Zachbots! Keep it down, will ya!? I'm trying to think of a way to eliminate that Ninja and end the Wild Kratts!"

Zach then comes up with an idea, "That's it! I'll capture him, reveal his secret identity to the world, and not only will I know who he is in real life, I can also find out who is love ones are so that I can use them to warn him and the those Wild Rats to stay out of my way! I'm a genius!"

Meanwhile, back at the island, Koki is catching some sunlight, Jimmy is surfing the waves, Aviva was still in the Tortuga talking to Brandon, and Chris and Martin are out in the waters looking for creatures.

"There's nothing more fascinating the underwater reef fish," said Martin.

"I hear you bro," said Chris who hears some snapping noises, "But is that sound coming from?"

"Dolphins?" said Martin.

"No, it sounds like it's coming from down there in that burrow," said Chris pointing out a hole.

"Cool, now if only we'd know who lives there," said Martin trying to look into the hole.

A pistol shrimp appears out of the burrow, scooping some sand out.

"A PISTOL SHRIMP!" said the brothers.

"One of the loudest creatures in the world!" said Martin.

"They get their name from that oversized left claw they use as a weapon," said Chris.

"Oh if only we can have something like that," said Martin, "Then we could have an underwater showdown, just like the wild west. That's right, I'll call you Slinger."

"Oh we've got to show this to Aviva," said Chris who scans Slinger with his Creature Pod.

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva is still with Brandon.

"The guinea fowl robots should be done with thoroughly scanning the island," said Aviva, "Once confirmed then we can have fun, like we planned to."

"You know, you really don't have to do this," said Brandon holding Aviva's hand, "You should be out there having the relaxation you've always wanted."

"Yeah, but as your girlfriend, I say I'll stay with you no matter what," said Aviva who then kisses him.

Back at Zach's private jet, his monitors pick up Aviva's guinea fowl robots.

"Hey, it's those pesky robots," said Zach, "I know; I have the perfect plan. Zachbots, prepare to swap some robots!"

The Zachbots tried to trade each other's arms and other parts.

"No! Not yourselves! I meant those bird robot thingys!" said Zach infuriated and annoyed, "Swap those Kratt robots with my own, use them to infiltrate the Tortuga, and then capture that ninja! Pronto!

The Zachbots fly out.

_Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga…_

"Yo Aviva!" said Chris through the Creature Pod, "Get a load of this!"

Data on Slinger appear on the monitor.

"Hmm, a shrimp?" Aviva wondered.

"Not just any shrimp," said Brandon, "A pistol shrimp."

"A pistol shrimp?" said Aviva, "Now how on Earth did that little shrimp get such a name?"

"We'll just have to show you what Slinger can do in action," said Martin.

Slinger leaves the burrow and gets confronted by an octopus.

"Whoa, an octopus, one of the pistol shrimp's main predators," said Chris, "Those eight tentacles can easily overwhelm any crustacean."

"Not to mention it's intelligent," said Martin.

The octopus attempts to grab Slinger with its tentacles, but Slinger fights back with its large claw, stunning all the tentacles and repetitively attacking the octopus with its claw. The octopus retreats by jetting out some ink.

"Wow, amazing how Slinger fought off that octopus with the snap of that pincher," said Martin.

"I got it all recorded," said Aviva analyzing Slinger's claw, "It appears that Slinger made a bubble that contains the sonic boom, by cocking back that claw and snapping it at a rate of 0.01 feet per second, faster than the blink of an eye."

"And on top of that, the temperatures reading on that are off the charts," said Brandon, "it is as if the bubble reached nearly the same temperature as the surface of the Sun, over 7000○F."

"Cool," said Martin.

Slinger begins to get disoriented and runs around in circles.

"Hmm, is Slinger alright?" Aviva asked.

"Oh that's right, most pistol shrimps are blind, so they can't see where they're going," said Chris.

"Yeah, pistol shrimps usually rely on their antennae to help them navigate their surroundings and keep them close to their burrows," said Martin, "But Slinger must've wandered too far."

Then, a goby pops out of the burrow to come save Slinger and guides him back to the burrow.

"I can't believe what I just saw!" said Martin all excited.

"That fish helped the shrimp?" said Aviva confused.

"It's a goby," said Chris, "Some pistol shrimps actually have symbiotic relationships with gobies."

"Why would a fish help a shrimp?" Aviva asked.

"Gobies have excellent eye-sight, which helps to watch out for predators," said Brandon, "and the pistol shrimp provides both a shelter for the goby to hide and also protection thanks to its left claw."

"That goby is constantly watching out for its buddy Slinger, like a watchdog" said Martin, "That's it! I think I'll call you Watchdog!"

"Slinger and Watchdog," said Brandon.

"I guess I should work on making Pistol Shrimp Powers for your Creature Power Suits while I wait for the scan to complete," said Aviva who uses the data to build some creature power disks.

The guinea fowl robots arrived back in the Tortuga.

"Ahh, the guinea fowl robots are back," said Aviva, "Honey, can you check them for me?"

"Sure," said Brandon who picks up one of the guinea fowl robots to hook up.

But right before he can do that, the guinea fowls' eyes glow red and release metal coils that bind around Brandon.

"Huh," said Brandon, "Hey! What is this!?"

Aviva turns around to see her boyfriend entangled in metal coming out of what turns out to be not her guinea fowl robots.

"NOOO!" Aviva gets up to see the guinea fowl robots fly away with Brandon all tangled up. She then presses the emergency button, where all the Wild Kratts immediately run back into the Tortuga.

"Uh Chris, is that the emergency alarm?" Martin asked.

Chris gasp, "It is! That means something bad is happening! Let's go!"

"Are you kidding me," said Koki, "I just close to getting a tan."

"And I had to miss a good wave," said Jimmy, "I hope this is for real."

The rest of the Wild Kratts enter the Tortuga.

"Huh, where's Brandon?" Chris asked.

"He was captured," said Aviva.

"Really? By who?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I know who," said Aviva.

The monitor turns on with Zach Varmitech on it.

"AHAHAHAHAHA," Zach laughed manically, "Looking for this, you Wild Rats?"

Zach shows to the Wild Kratts Brandon who's trapped in a square-shaped cage that is made out of fiberglass nearly a foot thick and some breathing holes small enough for the pinky finger to fit in.

"Zach!" said the Wild Kratts.

"What are you trying to do with Ninja!" said Chris.

"You're not gonna try to brain-control him, are you?" said Martin.

"Noooo," Zach replied, "Like I want someone like him. No, I'm gonna show not just you but also the entire world who this Ninja really is and ruin not just his life, but also yours, too. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ooh, better rehearse myself. Ta-Ta Wild Rats!"

Zach turns off the monitor.

"Ooh that Zach will so pay for this!" said Aviva all angry and furious.

"Well we can't let Zach reveal Ninja's secret identity," said Koki.

"Area 51 will take him back and we'll be done for!" said Jimmy.

"Not if we can save him!" said Martin heroically.

"With pistol shrimp powers," said Chris.

"I've actually got to finish the Creature Power disks with pistol shrimp powers," said Aviva who tosses two disks to the brothers, "With it, you'll be able to shoot sonic booms with the same intensity as the Sun thanks to your human-size."

"Awesome!" said the brothers who insert the disks into their Creature Power Suit.

"Well now you guys have to touch one, without getting hurt, of course," said Aviva.

"Don't you worry, we have an idea," said Martin who runs out of the Tortuga into the water with Chris.

"And while they're at it, I'll try to pinpoint where Zach is located," said Koki.

"Uhh, what's a pistol shrimp?" Jimmy asked.

"This is a pistol shrimp," Aviva replied pulling a video clip of a pistol shrimp.

"That little shrimp?" said Jimmy, "I thought it would be a shrimp with a laser pistol."

"Well, the pistol shrimp can shoot something far deadlier than a laser pistol," said Aviva who brings up an animated close up of the pistol shrimp's left claw, "You see, when the pistol shrimp snaps its claw, a bubble is made, which contains the sonic boom formed by the snapping claw. And when it hits something, boom, the bubble reaches a temperature of over 7000°F, almost as hot as the surface of the Sun."

"Cool," said Jimmy, "So how are the brothers gonna be able to produce that same intensity?"

"Now, because the brothers will be on land, I modified the suit where a more viscous fluid will help with hold the sonic boom in the form of a bubble and shoot at a far distance, not to mention the fluid inside the claw will also act as a shock absorber so that the claw doesn't break apart from repeated use," said Aviva.

"Wow, pistol shrimps are awesome!" said Jimmy.

Out in the ocean, the brothers are returning to Slinger's burrow.

"Alright, you got the miniaturizer, bro?" Martin asked.

"Got it," said Chris who pulls out the miniaturizer and sets it up.

The brothers miniaturize themselves and swim to Slinger's burrow while Slinger and Watchdog are out hunting.

"What are you guys looking for?" Aviva asked through Chris's Creature Pod, "Slinger will be back anytime soon, and you won't survive his attack."

"Found it!" said the brothers who pick up an empty shell, belonging to Slinger.

"Slinger is a crustacean," said Martin, "And like all crustaceans, Slinger's shell can't grow, so Singer has to molt it every once in a while to grow a new shell."

"Yeah, I mean, trying to touch Slinger even in our human form would be too dangerous since Slinger has a dangerous weapon," said Chris, "An empty shell makes a good alternative."

The brothers leave the burrow only to be confronted by Slinger and Watchdog.

"Oh hey," said Martin trying to talk to Slinger, "We're just taking your molted shell."

"It's not like you're gonna need it," said Chris also trying to reason with Slinger.

Slinger cocks his left claw to fire at the Kratt brothers.

Martin gasps, "Behind the shell!"

Martin and Chris use the carapace of the Slinger's molted shell to shield them from the sonic blast. The blast sends the brothers flying with the shell and they activate their Creature Power suits, shouting "Activate Creature Power Suit!" The brothers turn into human-sized pistol shrimp look-alikes.

"Alright!" the brothers shouted.

"Now to save Ninja!" said Chris.

Koki calls them through their Creature Pods, "Guys I just pinpointed Zach's location. Here is the coordinate."

"Let's move out!" said Chris who sees Martin distracting himself with the pistol shrimp powers and blasts a nearby rock with his claw.

"So cool," said Martin all speechless.

"Martin, we need to save Ninja, now!" said Chris trying to reassure Martin.

"Oh, right," said Martin as they move off to the location to save Brandon.

While the brothers are heading their way, back at Zach's private jet…

"Ahahahaha," Zach laughed maniacally, "I'm gonna ruin you, whoever you are, and those Wild Rats, too!"

"That's Wild Kratts," said Brandon.

"Heh, talk all you want, you'll never get out of this impervious cage," said Zach, "I specifically designed this cage to withstand whatever trick you have under your sleeve. You can't get out!"

"Oh yeah, then how are you gonna get in to unmask me?" Brandon questioned.

Zach thought for a moment and looked at the cage, "Huh, I guess I didn't think of that in the first place. Zachbots! Watch him while I think for a second!"

Chris and Martin break into Zach's private jet.

"Hold it right there, Zach!" said Chris.

"Let go of Ninja!" said Martin.

"Ha! With those shrimp costumes!? Don't make me laugh!" said Zach, "Zachbots! Get them!"

Zachbots come after the Kratt brothers and Chris and Martin use their Creature Power suits to blast every Zachbot until Zach is all that's left.

"What!? But that's impossible!" said Zach, "How can you do that?"

"They're called pistol shrimps," said Chris.

"And if you think that isn't enough, then watch this," said Martin.

The Kratt brothers point their oversized claw at the fiberglass box cage and fire round after round of sonic booms that break open the box, freeing Brandon.

"This isn't fair," said Zach, "I was so close to winning and impressing those guys."

"Who?" Martin asked.

"Forget it, let's just go back, now," said Brandon.

The Kratt brothers and Brandon leave Zach's private jet and Zach leaves the island.

They enter the Tortuga and the Kratt brothers deactivate their suits.

"Look who we brought back," said Martin.

"AHHHH," said Aviva who runs to Brandon, "Are you okay? Did that meanie hurt you?"

"No, not at all," said Brandon.

"Well now we can go have fun, right?" Aviva asked.

"Just let me go change into my swimming trunks and we'll be on our way," said Brandon who heads to a separate room to change.

"I'll be waiting outside," said Aviva who runs out with a bunch of stuff.

"I'm gonna finish up my tan," said Koki who leaves the Tortuga.

"And I'm gonna catch some waves," said Jimmy who picks up his surfboard and runs out of the Tortuga.

"And we'll need to catch up with Slinger," said Martin.

"Awesome!" said Chris.

The Kratt brothers swim back to Slinger's burrow.

"Hey, two gobies!" said Martin surprised.

"I did not see this coming at all," said Chris.

"I wonder what this could mean," said Martin

Slinger comes out of the burrow with another pistol shrimp, carrying eggs under her abdomen.

"Whoa, eggs," said Chris, "That means Slinger is a father!"

"I wish them the best of luck," said Martin, "Because soon they'll bear the amazing power to shoot out sonic booms!"


End file.
